Punto Débil
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. Ella es su punto débil... one shot, Royai


**Punto Debil**

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

(Traducción: _Laberinto de Cristal_)

**Spoilers:** A través de todo el manga, cualquier interacción significante entre Riza y Roy es juego limpio.

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me perteneces

**Resumen**: _Ella es su punto débil… __One-shot Royai._

_**NA: **__De estilo similar a 'Obvio' excepto que se enfoca en Roy y Riza._

_**oooooooo**_

Ella es su punto débil.

Como el Alquimista de Fuego, muchos asumen que la mayor debilidad de Roy Mustang es el agua. Ellos solo tienen razón en parte. Es una debilidad, solo que no la mayor.

La mayor debilidad de Roy es una rubia inteligente y decidida con la reputación de ser una de los mejores francotiradores dentro de los militares. Su mayor debilidad es una mujer llamada Riza Hawkeye.

No es una debilidad que le importe tener. Al menos, no usualmente.

Aunque algunas veces, cuando ella se inclina para darle otra pila de esos odiados informes, el cuello de su uniforme se mueve y le da un perfecto vistazo a la curva de su garganta. Al ver esa pálida piel, él siente un impulso arrebatador de presionar su lengua contra esta, de recorrer el duro músculo debajo de su carne, saborear la sal de su sudor. Algunas veces, la necesidad es tan fuerte que tiene que morderse el interior de su mejilla para reprimirla.

_**oooooooo**_

Cuando el clima es seco, a ella se le agrietan los labios. Al ver esa piel reseca, sedienta de humedad, él anhela presionar sus labios contra esta. Lo desea como un hombre hambriento anhela comida, como la flor del desierto anhela lluvia. Hay veces en las que quiere besar a Riza con tanta fuerza que tiene que pelear físicamente para mantener los brazos a sus lados – para evitar que esos miembros traicioneros se abracen a ella hasta que estén tan juntos que pueda sentir cada centímetro de su piel.

_**oooooooo**_

Roy ama y odia el examen físico anual. El día en que todo el personal militar tiene que ponerse ropa de combate y realizar rigurosas hazañas físicas para probar que han mantenido el estándar militar de estado físico. Ama ver el cuerpo delgado y ágil de Riza, flexionándose y retorciéndose como algún tipo de pantera rubia. Odia la larga y helada ducha que sigue inevitablemente.

Algunas veces, la necesita tanto que se pregunta como puede respirar.

Pero no es solo lujuria. La lujuria es simple; la lujuria es algo que Roy sabe como manejar. Y mientras que hay un poco de ella en todo esto – como sus fantasías le recuerdan diariamente – no es la parte más importante. Mientras que Roy si sueña con hacer el amor con Riza (no puede llamarlo revolcón o solo sexo; hasta en sueños hay demasiada emoción involucrada), son mas comunes los sueños inocuos. Los sueños de sentarse juntos en un sofá y leer con ella, los sueños de hacer galletitas improvisadas en su cocina, con una receta tan descabellada que duda de que él la este recordando correctamente.

No es solo lujuria… ni por la mas mínima casualidad.

_**oooooooo**_

Una Valkiria. Eso es lo que parece, una Valkiria. Una de esas míticas mujeres guerreras de las leyendas vikingas, espíritus que cazaban demonios y protegían a los guerreros en los campos de batalla.

Riza Hawkeye. Puede que ella no sea su angel guardián, pero definitivamente es su Valkiria.

Okay, ella lo hizo caer de trasero al piso en la mitad de la calle, porque él es 'inútil' cuando esta lloviendo. Estaría enojado, en verdad, si eso no fuera tan típico de ella. Es terca, increíblemente terca, y sin importar cuanto lo frustra a veces... adora su espíritu.

_**oooooooo **_

Muerto.

Muerto, asesinado, eliminado, no mas entre los vivos.

Hughes esta muerto

Roy esta parado ahí, mirando la tumba. No sabe que sentir, su cuerpo parece congelado. Quiere enfurecerse, quiere gritar, quiere traerlo de vuelta, quiere jalar a Riza hacia si y hacerle prometer que nunca, nunca va a dejarlo...

Pero no lo hace. Roy esta ahí y llora. Le dice a Riza que esta lloviendo. Se siente abrumadoramente agradecido cuando ella le da la razón.

_**oooooooo**_

Cuando le pide que lo acompañe, que permanezca a su lado mientras él pelea por descubrir la verdad, ella no duda. Tiembla al darse cuenta de cuan aliviado esta. Si ella se hubiera rehusado, no esta seguro de que hubiese continuado. No esta seguro de que hubiese podido seguir sin ella. No sabe desde cuando se volvió tan dependiente. Tan... débil.

Entonces ve el fuego en sus ojos y sonríe calladamente. ¿A quien quiere engañar? Cuando se trata de Riza Hawkeye, él siempre ha sido débil. Y no le importa.

Es en momentos como estos en los que casi puede admitirse a si mismo cuanto la ama.

_**oooooooo**_

Gano el juego de ajedrez. No siente el triunfo que pensaba que sentiría... solo satisfacción. Esta complacido cuando el general lo felicita, una sensación que desaparece tan pronto como el hombre mayor abre nuevamente su boca.

'_¿Tomaría a mi nieta como su esposa?'_

'_En un segundo, señor.'_ Las palabras casi se le escapan, por el simple hecho de estar sorprendido. Se las traga, ahogando el esperanzado revoloteo en su pecho.

Maldición¿por qué se siente como un adolescente a quien le han dado permiso de salir con una chica de propia boca del abuelo? Creía que estaba mas allá de esta sensación de mareo que hace sonreír como idiota.

Pero cuando se trata de Riza, esa calma compostura suya se debilita alarmantemente.

_**oooooooo**_

Es su día libre. ¿Por qué lo esta llamando?

No es que se queje, al contrario. ¿Por qué debería quejarse de oír su voz? Por lo que le concierne, si se volviera espontáneamente sordo y la voz de Riza fuera lo ultimo que escuchase... igual moriría como un hombre muy feliz.

'_Atrape a un sujeto raro'_

¿Un sujeto raro? No corre a su auto, pero trota con bastante prisa. No había nada en su voz que cause preocupación, pero había otra en el fondo, que sonaba como si estuviera... ¿flirteando con ella?

Roy se niega a admitir que esta celoso.

Cuando la armadura hueca la agarra de la cintura (y Roy casi puede ver el furtivo manoseo), todos los instintos protectores de Roy gritan pidiendo atención. Él se ajusta el guante, listo para raspar los dedos y convertir al presuntuoso pedazo de metal en escoria derretida, cuando ella lo detiene.

Es Barry el Carnicero. El loco que cortaba mujeres por diversión. Quien ahora, aparentemente, se enamoro de Riza.

Esto de ninguna manera tranquiliza a esos instintos protectores.

_**oooooooo**_

Cualquiera que este escuchando el teléfono pensaría que solo esta llamando a una novia para charlar. Roy admite un pequeño porcentaje de placer egoísta ante tal suposición – es lo que quiere con Riza después de todo. Aunque definitivamente no en esta voz ansiosa y complaciente que esta haciendo ahora. No, ella hablaría normalmente, sin nada para esconder, y él sonreiría contento mientras hacen planes para la noche.

Se da cuenta que en verdad debería prestar atención a lo que ella le esta diciendo, y perderse en sus fantasías mas tarde. Después de todo, esto es importante.

_**oooooooo**_

'_Ha llegado un invitado de honor'_

Un chillido y un crujido a través del teléfono, la sonora explosión de un disparo... y nada. Espero por un momento, desesperado, que ella tomase otra vez el auricular y continuara con su conversación. En cualquier segundo, en cualquier segundo...

No paso nada. Comenzó a gritarle al teléfono, intentando que el sonido de su boca bloqueara la imagen del cuerpo de Hughes desparramado en una cabina telefónica. Ella no puede estar muerta, no puede...

Roy salió corriendo de su oficina tan rápido que sus papeles volaron como en un remolino.

_**oooooooo**_

Riza Hawkeye no es una mujer ordinaria. Roy sabe esto, mejor que la mayoría.

Despues de haber sido rescatada del intento de devorarla de una criatura enorme, aparentemente inmune a las balas, una mujer ordinaria se arrojaría a los brazos de su salvador, ahogándolo en gracias y elogios.

Riza le esta gritando.

Okay, sabe que fue algo estúpido de hacer, que probablemente derrumbo su pantalla... pero estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar con claridad. Cuando estaba conduciendo hacia allí – con el acelerador hasta el fondo – en todo lo que podía pensar era en ella. Todo lo que podía pensar era que podía perderla.

Él concuerda con cansancio en que si, es un idiota. Si, permitió que la debilidad emocional se apoderara de su mente lógica.

Pero no lo lamenta para nada.

Porque él _si_ la salvo. Sin él, no habría habido nada para detener al monstruo atacándolos a ella y a Fuery. Probablemente le salvo la vida.

Solo en las escaleras puede dar una pequeña muestra de lo preocupado que estuvo. Riza dice lamentar el haberlo preocupado, y apenas puede continuar caminando tranquilamente al auto. Quiere girarse, aplastarla contra el muro y besarla hasta quedar sin aire.

Lo desea tanto que le tiemblan las manos.

_**oooooooo**_

Roy esta agitado por su diatriba. Gritar de esa manera, y en su condición actual, es agotador.

Riza no se movió. Aceptó todo lo que le lanzo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Hay un leve gesto en su rostro, y él sabe que sus palabras la deben haber lastimado.

Ya esta empezando a arrepentirse. No de las palabras – estaban perfectamente justificadas – sino de lo duro que fue. Seguramente podría haberle dado el mismo mensaje sin tener que ser tan... ¿cruel?

Pero, maldición, estaba asustado. ¿Riza Hawkeye, perdiendo el deseo de pelear, cediendo ante un enemigo? Una parte de su mente se pregunta si él hubiera actuado de manera diferente si le hubieran dicho que ella estaba muerta, pero la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba ocupada con el hecho de que si Alphonse no hubiera estado allí, Riza estaría muerta.

La idea es suficiente como para hacer que le suba la bilis a la garganta (aunque eso puede tener algo que ver con los calmantes que le dieron), y traga varias veces para intentar contener el impulso.

Se sorprende cuando una enfermera entra y le pide a Riza que se desabotone el cuello. Suena como si le estuviera revisando una herida. De inmediato repasa la pelea – al menos, lo que recuerda de ella – analizando cada segundo en el que podría haber sido lastimada. ¿Fue un tanto descuidado con su alquimia?

Pero luego el cuello esta abierto y la camisa es bajada hasta sus hombros. Y él ve los moretones. Las marcas espesas y negras que envuelven su delicado cuello como tinta derramada. Vagamente se pueden delinear las formas de enormes manos carnosas.

Alguien intento estrangularla.

A Roy se le seca la boca. Alguien puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Riza y apretó, con toda la intención de acabar con su vida.

¿Ese es el motivo por el que ella apenas habla?. ¿Por qué le duele hacerlo?

La enfermera sigue atendiendo a Riza, pidiéndole que hable, que tararee. El veredicto final es que ha sido muy afortunada – un momento mas y le habrían hecho un daño irreparable a la laringe.

Riza se abotona nuevamente la chaqueta, su pulgar acariciando inconscientemente la piel dañada. Sus ojos se cierran por el repentino dolor y Roy casi frunce el ceño por ella. Los horribles moretones, en un área tan tierna deben doler.

Él se reacomoda incomodo, dándose cuenta de un aplastante peso en el pecho, que se incrementa con cada segundo que su mirada permanece fija en su cuello marcado.

_**oooooooo**_

Roy sale impetuosamente de la habitación de Havoc, y en un mundo perfecto, habría continuado por el corredor. Pero su herida elige ese momento para reafirmar su presencia, y él termina sentándose aprisa en un tacho de basura.

Riza lo sigue, diciéndole que no se canse o sus heridas se reabrirán. Por un segundo, Roy esta perversa e inexplicablemente enojado. Consigo mismo, con Havoc, con el mundo entero... incluso con Riza.

¿Cómo se atreve Havoc a intentar darse por vencido?. ¿Cómo se atrevió Riza a, _realmente_, darse por vencida?. ¿Cómo se atreve a estar ahí parada, mirándolo con esa callada tristeza en sus ojos? Lo hace... lo hace querer...

Lo hace querer hacer cosas muy inapropiadas para el pasillo de un hospital. Pero justamente un pasillo de hospital es donde están, así que en vez de eso, le ordena que le lleve su uniforme.

Ella se rehúsa y él la mira fijamente hasta que acepta. Probablemente esta siendo un matón exagerado, pero todavía sigue enojado. Mirar en sus tristes ojos lo apuñala, especialmente porque sabe que no puede hacer nada para calmar su pena.

_**oooooooo**_

El rango usualmente comanda respeto. El rango esta ahí para asegurar que esos debajo de ti obedecerán tus ordenes. Nadie de rango inferior al tuyo puede darte ordenes.

Al menos, esa es la idea.

Riza Hawkeye es – como siempre a los ojos de Roy – una excepción.

Ella va como refuerzo, y le ordeno que se quedara al margen. Lo ordeno en ese tono practico de ella. Esta seguro que no tiene idea de lo sexy que es ese tono (para él, al menos) o probablemente no lo usaría.

Él no comenta el hecho de que la sobrepasa en rango. Tampoco menciona que, mientras que esta dispuesto a quedarse al margen por ahora, si le llega el menor indicio de que ella esta en peligro, saldrá al campo más rápido que un terrier tras una liebre.

Sonríe para si mismo mientras ella se va.

_**oooooooo**_

Algunas veces, Roy se pregunta si alguna vez el universo dejara de sorprenderlo con las monstruosidades que puede conjurar.

Por ejemplo, ahora. El agujero abierto en el torso de Gula que traga todo lo que este a su paso. Es atemorizante saber que tamaña criatura tiene una vendetta personal contra ti.

Sin embargo, ver a Riza en el camino de la criatura es absolutamente aterrador.

Sus dedos estan ubicados en el gatillo de su arma, y Roy le grita que se contenga. Un homúnculo es inmune a las balas – si ella dispara, lo mas que hará es irritarlo. Lo que podría incitarlo a devorarla en vez de a Roy.

Una parte de Roy no puede evitar pensar que el devorar a Riza ciertamente seria una manera mucha mas efectiva de vengarse que devorándolo a él. Ciertamente, lastimaría mas. Ni siquiera hay mucho que ella pueda hacer para detenerlo – las armas no hacen nada, lo único que puede detener a Gula es la alquimia.

Así que Roy le grita, instándola a que no dispare… y atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la criatura. Debe mantener a Riza fuera de la línea de fuego.

Despues de todo, es instintivo proteger tu punto débil.

_**oooooooo **_

Roy admira la determinación de Riza. En verdad, lo hace... excepto que hay ciertas ocasiones donde no puede evitar sentirse frustrado por esto.

Si algo le ocurre, quiere saber que ella esta a salvo. Le dice –no, le _ordena_ – que se vaya si algo va mal. Ella dice que no, negándose a salir, proclamando que no puede consentir a esa orden o alguna otra tontería por el estilo.

No lo va a dejar solo.

Nunca habia querido besarla tanto o tan desesperadamente.

Aun queriendo agarrarla por los hombros y meterle a sacudidas algo de sentido común. Si ella lo va a estar esperando, de golpe el es responsable por la vida de los dos. Si se lo llevan, la llevan. Ambos serán torturados, sin lugar a dudas, y Riza...

Roy hace una mueca de desagrado.

Sabe las cosas siniestras que pueden ocurrirle a las mujeres cautivas y Roy no quiere pensar en Riza siendo sometida a esa particular clase de depravación humana. Pero si él falla, si se los llevasen... no solo Riza sufriría tal horror, sino que probablemente harían que él lo observara.

La discusión es bastante breve, y sabe que esta sorprendida. Probablemente se esperaba mas, pensó que la había notado tensar los hombros como si se preparase para un largo monologo. Y él admite que estaba comenzando a preparar uno. Pero luego se acerco lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos.

Y eso fue todo lo que le tomo. La mirada en esos iris ambarinos le dijeron que podían discutir por una década y ella no cedería ni un centímetro. Podía darle todas las ordenes que quisiera; eso solo significaría que ella se enfrentaría a varios cargos por insubordinación

Riza no se iba a ir.

Dios, que no daría por tomarla en sus brazos, solo una vez…

En vez de eso, suspiró y le dijo que admiraba su determinación. Se giro al decirlo, temeroso de que si mirase en sus ojos, ella lo descubriría todo.

_**oooooooo**_

El rostro del Fuhrer es una mascara de seriedad, pero Roy casi puede oír la sonrisa burlona mientras le va diciendo, de a uno por uno, que sus leales subordinados han sido transferidos. Se endurece a si mismo, cuando oye su nombre, pero nada lo prepara para la devastación que arrasa por su cuerpo cuando el homúnculo se lo dice.

Riza Hawkeye ahora es la asistente personal del Fuhrer. Roy puede saborear el triunfo en la voz de Bradley.

Él encontró su punto débil.

Ahora, todo lo que tiene que hacer es girar el cuchillo.

Fin.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Nota de Traducción:

Mi otra pasión en FMA. El **RoyAi** (aunque soy mas fanática del _**EdXWin**_).

Me gustan estos dos. Una relación basada en la confianza por parte de ambos... Roy sabe que Riza esta ahi porque ella así lo desea. Riza, sabe que él tiene un ideal que alcanzar y piensa apoyarlo hasta que lo logre... además que lucen muy bien juntos. Espero que en el manga terminen bien (En la serie, si bien el rol de Riza se disminuyo en comparación, no les fue tan mal... hasta CoS. _Tengo una vendetta personal contra este film..._).

Bueno, ya saben, si les gusto, háganmelo saber, y si no les gusto, también. Díganme si hay algún error o algo para mejorar; yo traduzco de la manera tradicional, con mis diccionarios bilingües a la mano y mucha paciencia, sin programas de traducción porque no me gustan. Mis horarios son nocturnos, y se me suelen pasar algunas cosas. Avísenme si les parece que hay algo raro.

Hasta la próxima,

_**LdC. **_


End file.
